Anything For You Pruhun
by bestatgirl56
Summary: Well Basically it's about Germany taking Hungary away from Austria and well... Prussia and Hungary...
1. Chapter 1

Okay Hiya everyone, this is my first FanFic, and I thought I'd do it about something I love deeply, PRUHUN! So tell me what you think! And what Is houdla ddd in the next chapter!

* * *

Elizaveta wiped the sweat of her brow. The heat of the day was almost too much for her. She finally finished weeding the garden and could get out of the sun. Her mind wandered to her younger days with Gilbert like they did on days like this. She smiled at these thoughts and started towards the house. She froze and turned as she heard footsteps. Mr. Austria stood there. He's face was unreadable but she smiled anyway.

"You are home rather early..." She stopped as he pushed by her and went inside.

She followed, "Mr. Austria?"

She closed the door and looked at him, confused.

"Something terrible has happened Elizaveta..." He said in an uneven and trembling voice.

"What is it?" She asked.

"I've lost you... you know longer work for me." He turned away from her.

"I don't understand..."

"I was forced to give you over to Germany because..." She cut him off.

"BUT MR. AUSTRIA!"

"No buts Elizaveta!" He shouted at her. "Prussia and Germany are coming tonight to get you... You best be ready to go. Please don't say anything else about it. I was forced to..."

Hungary shook her head in disgust, "I can't believe you!" She pushed past him and went into her room.

She slammed the door hard. She sat on her bed and looked around. Sure it wasn't much but… It was her room. The room she had gotten to live in since she was younger and Austria first made her his maid. She sighed and got out her suit case. She was lucky enough to only really have a few clothes. Austria never thought it was best for her not to have too many clothes. She sighed and took down her hanging clothes. She froze when she saw her old getup from when she was a child. Tears formed in her eyes and she brought it down. Prussia… her best friend back then now owned her life. She threw it on the floor and looked away. She sat on her bed and let the tears just stream down.

She looked up when she heard the front door open and talking. She could make out Ludwig's and Mr. Austria's voice. Then boot steps coming to her room. She turned her head. The door opened and she heard breathing from the man who stood at her door. They sat down on the bed with her. She turned to face her visitor and saw Prussia. He seemed to be staring at her. She looked up and saw Austria and Germany standing there. She glared at Austria and got up. She slammed her suitcase shut and pushed past Austria and turned, "Well?"

Prussia stood and smiled, Germany turned towards her. His face was a blank slate. "Seems like you're ready…" He said plainly.

Ludwig's face then turned to an evil and cold one as he slapped her across the face. It was hard and powerful and hurt. But she stood in her place. Prussia stood there shocked.

"You will hold your tongue young lady!" Ludwig shouted.

"West…" Prussia started, Elizaveta could feel the blood from her lip drip down her chin, but she did nothing to remove it.

"What is it Gilbirt?" Ludwig asked.

"Do… Do you think that was…" Prussia froze as Hungary turned to him and glared, "Never mind…"

"Now then… Let's go." Ludwig said and walked away, back to the front door.

Prussia followed and Hungary went last. Austria stood there, unmoving. He had no idea what to do. He could tell Hungary was pissed but… this pissed?

He turned and watched the door close and the last glimpse of his ex-wife and maid was lost behind the door.


	2. Chapter 2

So here is chapter two... It's slightly longer than one... Once again tell me what you think.. this chapter leads up to the main plot.

* * *

Chapter Two

As she entered her new home, shouldn't help but think that this house didn't need her. So why was she here? She knew that Ludwig had always kept things and Prussia was most likely forced to. She sighed and stood there in the front entry way. Germany was talking softly to Prussia who seemed pissed about something. Hungary was confused as to what to do, but she figured if she moved or did anything rude or unlady like she'd get hit. They finally stopped talking and Germany faced her. She stood up tall and looked down. He raised her head with his finger and smiled some kind of snake smile.

"Well… Ms. Elizaveta… you know I like my things clean. And you most likely know I don't need a maid to clean for me. I clean everything myself. I don't like people touching my stuff." He grabbed her face and pulled it closer to his.

She looked like a scared mouse, about to be killed by a tiger or something. He smiled and moved a piece of hair out of her face. "You were once very useful during World War II perhaps… you could help me again. Hmm? Now then…" he pushed her away and she stumbled back, "For now I'll show you to your room, you are to stay there until necessary… Understand?" He asked she nodded.

He smiled and turned to Prussia, "Take her…" He said and left.

Prussia walked over to her and grabbed her suitcase. She had forgotten she was holding it until that point and tugged on it. She wasn't going to lose her dresses. Prussia glared and pulled on it hard and took it. He smirked, "You can't talk back… unless you wanna be hit again!" He motioned for her to follow and she did.

He led her down the stairs to the basement. Then to a door. He opened it and pushed her in. It looked a lot like her old room in Mr. Austria's house only… It was well decorated with flowers. She turned to Prussia how stood there, expression less. He motioned for her to walk in more. Her bed frame was silver and vines with flowers wrapped around it. She smiled slightly and turned again. Prussia started to get her dresses out and hung them in the closet.

"Gilbirt…" She started but he cut her off.

"Eliza… I know this is hard for you to understand but… this isn't West who got you. It's his other form…" He said and grabbed her shoulders.

"Romano and many others as well… I just want you to be safe." He said hugging her.

"Safe? What do you mean _other form_?" She asked looking up at him.

"I can't tell you… Just… please don't get in trouble. He's doing this to make all of us suffer." He said grabbing her shoulders again.

"Prussia… You aren't telling me anything…" She stopped as she heard her name is called.

She looked up at Prussia who sighed and stepped away for her to walk up.

She walked up the stairs and into the living room where Germany and Romano were. She kept her eyes down and could hear Romano talking. He stopped and looked at Hungary. His smiled rolled around his face as he got up. "Well… Elizaveta! You look rather pretty today!"

"Lovino… please keep away from her for now… she isn't ready yet…" Germany said bored.

Romano sighed and sat down; he snickered and looked Hungary up and down. Hungary could see all of his moves; she kept her eyes high enough to look. His hand reached for his belt, where she saw a gun. She kept her blank expression but deep down, she longed for something… her frying pan. She put her hands behind her back. YES! It was there! She kept his eyes on him.

As if in a flash, he raised the gun and shot it at her. She raised her pan at the same time and blocked the bullets. This made Romano smile and he stopped. She lowered her pan a bit and Germany seemed please as he clapped. "I was wrong… she will needs work so she won't fight when I need to do my _stuff._"

He got up and walked over to her and grabbed her face like he did earlier. "Now we can get to the reason why I called you up here." He smiled evilly and kissed her sloppily and forcibly.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay my last chapter before I leave for a two week camp. I'm sorry it's four words shorter than chapter two but I thought that where I stopped was good. *WARNING!* Chapter four will most likely be a germita/pruhun love scene... if you aren't into that stuff then I sugest you stop reading cuz it will get worse from there.

* * *

Hungary pushed him away, which made his nails claw against her cheek. She wiped the blood and glared at him. She gripped her pan and stood tall, "Don't." She spat at him.

Germany laughed, "You don't tell me what to do little girl!" He snarled.

She felt more blood roll down her cheek and she fought back the pain. "You need to stop calling me that!"

He laughed and pulled out his gun, "This will learn you!"

Her eyes widened but hardened as she blocked the bullets with her frying pain. She could feel the blood gathering and getting faster. She fought anyway. He smiled at this and grabbed out his knife. He lunged forward toward her. She side stepped him and watched him stumble. He now looked pissed. He regained his balance and charged her again. She dodged his swipes and hit the wall. She turned and saw a sword. She pulled it out of its case and pointed it at him. He smiled, "That's right… Frying pan isn't your first choice. Sword is… isn't it?" He smiled.

She said nothing and lunged at him, just barely cutting his arm. His face twisted with pain and anger. She went to go at him again but stopped when Prussia stood between her and Germany. She froze and watched Prussia's moves closely. "THAT'S ENOUGH WEST!"

Germany stood straight and glared at Prussia. "No… she must learn her place." He pushed Prussia away and slapped her hand. Her sword dropped but she stood her ground. He smiled evilly and stabbed her shoulder.

She screamed and fell to her knees. Prussia pushed Germany away and grabbed Hungary just as she was about to fall. He looked into her eyes. "Hey… stay with me okay?"

"Yeah… I'm fine..." She said and gripped his shoulder tightly as he helped her up.

He started to lead her down to the basement. Germany watched, Romano at his side. Prussia helped her down the stairs and placed her on the couch. "You're gonna be alright. I'm gonna heal you up."

He grabbed the first aid kit and cut off the top part of her dress. He started to wrap her shoulder and chest in the bandage. She felt dizzy and hurt. It felt different than normal. He then treated her cheek and placed a square of cotton on it then used medical tape to keep it on. She looked up at him and took a deep breath. He smiled and hugged her softly. She was taken back and hugged him back.

She started to cry and he hugged her tighter. "I'm here… It's gonna be alright now… I promise." He told her softly and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." She repeated.

"For..?" He asked smiling.

She thought for a moment and smiled softly at him, "I don't know… I just am… seemed like the right thing to say."

He laughed at this, "I'm sorry I left you." He said suddenly and it hit her hard in the chest.

She could hardly breathe. He was bringing back to the old days. Why now? Why not? "Prussia…" She started.

"I'm sorry…. It just seemed like the right thing to say." He said using her words.

"No… I thought we could keep going like this…" She started.

He stopped her, "Like what? Living as if it never happened? Please don't tell me you never think about it!"

"But I have to… It's our History! I'm forced to always think about it…" She said shocked.

"Lizzie… Please tell me you forgive me… Living without hearing that was and is torment… I _have _to know!" He begged her.

She thought for a minute. Was it truly his fault… when he went to battle…? No. "I do…"

"Huh?"

"I do forgive you… it took me a while to think about it… but I guess I do." She said looking into his eyes.

He smiled and hugged her again, "Elizaveta… I will protect you until my dying breath; I won't leave you ever again. I promise!"

She smiled as he pushed some hair out of her face. "You have lovely eyes." He said softly.

"They're just green… your eyes are prettier, and so rare. They make you seem perfect." She said softer.

"No… they just prove that I am an albino." He said sadly.

"What's wrong with that?" She asked.

"Oh nothing… It just means I'm not normal…" He said.

"But you aren't… you are beautiful. And that's why I love you," She said smiling.

He looked up shocked and she kissed him softly. He stayed still for a moment and returned the kiss. He pressed her head to his with his hand. Pulled away to breathe, "Elizaveta…" he said.

"Yes?" She looked into his eyes once more.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

They kissed passionately once more.


	4. Chapter 4

YES! Chapter four is here! I had some help on this one from a girl at my camp. But It took me a while to actual post cuz I kept being side tracked. So enjoy! It is the longest Chapter so far and I'm really proud of it! It has so much happening! Over a thousand words!

* * *

Later that night Hungary could barely sleep or lay down at that. It hurt her body to do these things. At one point she just gave up and collapsed on the bed. This brought an extreme amount of pain to her shoulder. She gripped it tightly and cried silently. IN no time at all, Prussia appeared at her door.

"Eliza… you okay?" He asked.

She shook her head and kept her head down. She didn't want him to see the tears. She didn't want him to think she was weak. He saw her tears anyway and hugged her tightly yet carefully. He pressed her head to his bare chest. He fell back slowly, careful to make sure she wasn't being hurt.

"Elizaveta, Please calm down, I know it's hard but you have to." He started to stroke her hair.

"I'm here for you just please sleep." He said softly.

"Keep talking." She said softly as she got lost in his smooth voice, warmth, and loving touch.

Hungary woke to the harsh sound of Germany calling her over and over. She sighed and got up. She was careful not to wake Prussia. She changed into the prettiest of her made dresses and sighed. She brushed her hair and went upstairs. She found Germany sitting in the living room. He sat there, drinking alone.

He didn't look up at her, "Obviously you know how a maid should act. Austria let you do whatever… but no longer. You _will_ act proper. No ifs ands or buts. Or else that…" He pointed at her shoulder, "Will happen again… Understood?" He finally looked at her.

She nodded and kept her head down. He stood up and walked over to her. He grabbed her hair and pulled it so she looked up. She slightly shrieked and gripped his hand tightly, he smirked at this.

"My little flower… I want you to address me as you're master. I own you know. Treat me like a king. My wish is your command. You will not fight and you will obey." He whispered harshly yet seductively.

She nodded, which brought more pain to her head. He smiled and got close to her face. Their noses barely touched. "It seems as though you are already starting to understand little flower."

His breath smelled of Brandy. Hungary hated this smell; it made her feel sick in the stomach.

His lips suddenly crushed against hers. She hated the taste more than she hated the smell. She felt disgusted and pained. She would've pulled away if it weren't for his grip on her hair. She couldn't fight; one wrong move and she could be dead. In. One. Single. Flick.

He pulled away and smiled when she saw her tears. They chased each other like children playing tag in a field. He pulled her closer and he licked her tears away. He pushed her down and growled, "Go make breakfast."

She gets up and bows. She quickly leaves and enters the kitchen. Prussia sits on the counter, just starting to bite into an apple. Hungary hardly notices him as she starts. She gets about half way through before Prussia finishes. He walked up and takes her hands in his and helps her cut the fruit. She notices her hands tremble and furrows his brow together.

"Eliza… What's-" She cuts him off by throwing herself into his arms.

He hugs her tightly when he sees she's crying. He keeps his eyes down on her and watches as her head rises to look at his. They stay in the position until clapping is heard from the door. They both turn and see Romano. He pushes off the wall and walks forward. "Get to work." He says sharply to Hungary.

She pulls away and continues what she has started. Prussia glares at Romano. "What do you want?" Prussia asks.

Romano smirks, "Just a simple phrase can give meaning to something so tainted." Romano replied.

Hungary watched as Prussia stiffened. As a maid, it wasn't her place to ask what had just happened, or why. She knew it was code because she had heard her fair share of them.

She finishes with breakfast and places it all on the breakfast nook table. She leaves and comes back with Germany minutes later. The three boys sit down and start to eat. Hungary stays by a small cart with juice, tea, and coffee on it. They start to talk, ignoring the fact that Hungary is in the room.

As a maid, her duty is to ignore and push out everything she hears. But Hungary preferred to keep in what she heard. Because she was once one of war, she learned to keep in all information.

"Everything is in place, we just need a few things and a few things moved. We will soon be in control. You cannot fight it Prussia. I told you once I had what I wanted, all would fall into place." Germany stated.

Prussia hesitated, "You know it won't be eyes to tame this."

"I will try anyway. It just needs to be broken. I must find its breaking point." He said.

Romano rolled his eyes and called Hungary over for coffee. She obeyed and felt something slip into her hand. Paper. It was paper.

When she returned to her spot, she skillfully opened the note so she wouldn't be seen reading it.

_Wrong answer paints your final night._

Hungary froze and dropped everything she was holding. It all broke with a huge crash. She had heard this code once before and knew exactly what it meant. But… how did Romano know this code?

She looked up at the confused eyes. It meant if he said yes to Germany's question, she was going to die. Or worse… become a 2p! puppet.


End file.
